Penny's First Ranger Promise Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Penny's First Ranger Promise The episode begins on a lovely day at the park, Where the boys are picking up trash at the park. Sonic the Hedgehog: Man, Now can people be so lazy? There are trash cans like everywhere. Rigby: Maybe they didn't see 'em. Mordecai: What? You're defending these people? Gmerl: I suppose you enjoy being stuck out here cleaning up all this? Rigby: Yeah, 'cause I found these! Rigby holds up tiny bronze colored shoes. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Wait, What are you going to do with bronze baby shoes? Rigby: I don't know, I'll think of something. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait, Is Rigby just filling his bag with cool stuff he finds? Yoshi: Yeah, Dude. People leave all sorts of junk here. You just gotta look. Mordecai: Man, I didn't even think to look! Atticus Akito: All I got is trash. He dumps the trash onto the ground. Mordecai then sees a plastic army figure on the ground and picks it up with the stick. Mordecai: Yeah-yuh! (holds up the figure) Army dude. Yoshi: See? It's true what they say. One man's trash is another man's pleasure. Sora: Treasure. Yoshi and Rigby: (confused) What? Sora: One man's trash is another man's treasure, Not pleasure. That's just weird. Rigby: Well, It's a pleasure to find treasure, Sora. So, Same diff. Mordecai: Whatever. Mordecai and Rigby realize that there is a quarter on the ground. We hear its jingle, before. Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) Quarter! Mordecai: Jinx! Rigby: (picks up the quarter) Yeah, This treasure's my pleasure! Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm. Rigby: Hey! Mordecai does another punch to him Mordecai: I said "jinx," Dude! You're jinxed! Rigby: Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Du... Mordecai raises his fist. Then, Rigby quickly covers his mouth. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Mordo, Don't you think that's kinda stupid for saying the same thing at the same time while they're Jinxed? Mordecai: You know how this works, Robbie. He can't talk when he's jinxed. (to Rigby) And when you talk, You're gonna get punched. So, Keep your mouth shut. Rigby: Fine. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Owww! Yoshi: So, How do you unjinx him? Mordecai: Nah, don't worry about Yosh, i'll tell you guy's about it later. Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. M&R are playing some video game, and Rigby succeeds Rigby: Ohhhh! In your face. Mordecai punches Rigby once more, and goes back to playing before we cut to a scene with M&R wearing sunglasses. Mordecai: Whoa! Look, dude! A solar eclipse is occuring Rigby: That's amazing! Another punch. This one sends Rigby to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely. Rigby: So... beautiful. Another punch. Rigby: Ow! Cut to Rigby in the bedroom, reading a book. Mordecai enters with an open box Mordecai: Dude, check out what came for you in the mail. Rigby: Aw, yeah! Runs over and looks in the box. Rigby: What is it? It's a sucker punch from Mordecai, Right through the box. Rigby: Totally. He got punched again. Rigby: Nice. And again. Rigby: Come on! And again. Rigby: Can you pass the... Mordecai punches Rigby again, Knocking his bowl of cereal over. Rigby: GWAH! He gngrily slams the table, stands up, About to yell something, But catches himself. Mordecai: What? What is it? You can tell me anything, dude. Rigby growls and sits back down Mordecai: Dude, You know you can just break the jinx just by having someone says your name three times. Rigby seems surprised Mordecai: Wait, I didn't tell you that? Rigby's surprise turns to anger. Mordecai: Hm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner. Rigby runs off. Mordecai: Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening! Soon, He hides in Yoshi's room under his bed from Mordecai. Yoshi: Huh? What's going on, Rigby? Rigby: Shh, (whispers) Do you see Mordecai outside your room? Yoshi: (looked out his room) Mordecai: (searching for Rigby) Yoshi: (closed his door) What's the matter? Rigby: (whispers) He punches me because I'm jinxed, Everytime I'm jinxed, Remeber? You gotta say my name three times in front of him. If he asks, You didn't hear it from me. Yoshi: Yeah, And I'll call my partner. Mordecai: (opens Yoshi's door) Aha, Found you! Yoshi: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! Mordecai: Dude, What the heck?! Yoshi: Sorry, Mordo, it sucks to be you. Rigby: In ya face! Rigby and Yoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai just smile and laughed. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) In the Data Squad Base, Robbie and Starlight were outside with Gadgetmobile as they train. Robbie Diaz: (blocks every attack from Starlght) Come on, Starlight. Let's see what ya got! Starlight Glimmer: (practicing his punches and kicks) Hiya! Gadgetmobile: Yeah, You go, Girl. Starlight Glimmer: That was some tough training. Just then, Seiji Hayami and the Honey Team arrived in the Data Squad Base. Robbie Diaz: Hi, I'm Robbie, And these are my friends, Starlight Glimmer and Gadgetmobile. Seiji Hayami: Pleasure to meet you, We are the Honey Team, I'm Seiji Hayami. Honey Kisaragi: I'm Honey Kisaragi. Miki Saotome: Miki Saotome, Nice to meet you. Yuki Kenmochi: My name is Yuki Kenmochi. Seiya Kisaragi: I'm Seiya Kisaragi. Matsuri Hikawa: I'm Matsuri Hikawa. Maria Nanami: I'm Maria Nanami. Aoi Miyazaki: I'm Aoi Miyazaki. Hikari Yukishiro: My name is Hikari Yukishiro. Natsuko Aki: I'm Natsuko Aki. Call me Nattie. Amy Korosora: And I'm Amy Korosora. Robbie Diaz: Please to meet you girls. Gadgetmobile: Glad to meet you all. Meanwhile in the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to figure out a plan to rid the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Darn it! I must think of a way to get rid of the Data Squad Rangers for good. Orbot: Boss, Don't you think you should try making a stronger robot? Dr. Eggman: And so I shall. Soon, He created a new robot called "Egg-Cinderblock". Dr. Eggman: At last, I will called you Egg-Cinderblock. Egg-Cinderblock: What's the catch, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Go out there and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Cinderblock: You got it, You're the boss. At Cyberspace, Robbie and the others were alerted. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Starlight Glimmer: What is it, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Looks like trouble. Honey Kisaragi: Let us join you at the fight. Starlight Glimmer: Alright, Let's go. At the city, Egg-Cinderblock was causing a havoc throughout one building to another. Egg-Cinderblock: (laughs evilly) The boss will be pleased once I lure the Rangers into my trap! Honey Kisaragi: Not if we defeat you first! Egg-Cinderblock: What? Robbie Diaz: I'd back off if I were you, Blockhead! Starlight Glimmer: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Honey Team: Honey Flash! And so, Their fight with Egg-Cinderblock has begun. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Rangers, Let's do this! Everyone: Right! And so, The fight begins as Mordecai had an idea. Mordecai: Now, There's an idea. He rips it free and charges. he and Egg-Cinderblock, in silhouette, swing at each other, the entire screen flashing blue every time their makeshift clubs collide. Yoshi steadily gains ground on the enemy. they struggle at close quarters, and Egg-Cinderblock pushes Yoshi back in preparation for a mighty swing. It connects, sending the Ranger and his girder skidding across the floor. Honey jumps down from above, Egg-Cinderblock gets ready to let her have it, but the quick flash of a Rouge Arrow causes the steel to heat and soften in his hands. He grunts in surprise, and she laughs as Miki looks on. Egg-Cinderblock grunts and runs off down the corridor, heading deeper into the prison. Yoshi is still flat on his back, but gets up with a helping hand from Mordecai and dusts himself off. Yoshi: Want to give this guy the Delta Smash? Mordecai smiles and brings out his Delta Lance. Mordecai: I got the Delta if you got the Smash. Yoshi: Right. Robbie and the others regroup and look off down the corridor. Cut to Egg-Cinderblock, Still heading farther in. Mordecai: (stands behind) Yo, Rockhead! He stops and turns around to find Yoshi and Mordecai running straight at him. They peel off to opposite sides and go up the walls, then jump toward each other, Whatever they were planning goes badly wrong, however, as their feet get tangled up and they are left spinning out of control in midair. Finally they fly apart and Mordecai crashes into the wall. His Delta Lance goes off, producing a blast of sound that engulfs Rigby and Starlight. Yoshi slams against the other wall; a disc in his hand slides away and detonates at Amy's feet. close-up of a sign on a cell door. "Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence! "Egg-Cinderblock's footsteps rumble from o.c. and his shadow appears over the sign. Inside the cell, which is extremely large, a cylindrical glass tank of Aura is suspended from the ceiling. Within it is the figure of a Rainbow Crystal Flower, glowing by the color of light. The door is smashed off its hinges, and Egg-Cinderblock enters and approaches the tank and rips the entire tank away from the ceiling-mounted apparatus that holds it; broken hoses spew liquid and gases and sparkles fly about the cell. He then punches a hole in the floor and jumps through it to make his escape, pulling the tank after himself. Even though the container gets briefly stuck and has to be yanked forcibly through the hole, Meanwhile, the wipe to just outside the entrance of the cellblock as two prisoners run out in a bid for freedom. Prisoner 1: Let's go, let's go! Prisoner 2: I think we're gonna make it! Prisoner 1: Yeah! Their perspective they approach the smashed gate in the outer wall-which is promptly closed when the pieces fly back into the frame. Back to the prisoners, who stop in their tracks. Prisoners 1 and 2: Huh? Then, Amy jumps down as she held her Power Hammer. Amy Rose: Think again. Wipe to the corridor, near the holes Egg-Cinderblock smashed through the walls. Guards keep watch as the prisoners return to their cells. Robin Diaz: Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak. Yoshi: None of us would have seen one if Mordecai hadn't messed up! Mordecai: Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way! He looks away as well. Yoshi: (turning back) You were too far forward and Egg-Cinderblock got away because of it! Mordecai: (turning back) You saying this is my fault?! Yoshi: Want me to say it again? The sight gag ends. Sparks fly between both pairs of eyes before Starlight pops up between them. Starlight Glimmer: Stop it, You guys! Arguing and fighting isn't gonna solve anything! Miki Saotome: Yes, you won't fight you too and that's it! They turn their backs on her and each other, and the normal background restores itself as Rigby speaks up. Rigby: Yeah. If you two are gonna fight, We need time to sell tickets. He backs off, Amy steps up. Amy Rose: Egg-Cinderblock escaped, No amount of yelling will change that, So, Stop acting like idiots and let's go home. Mordecai and Yoshi throw each other a disdainful glance from over their shoulders. Yoshi and Mordecai: Hmph! Their respective exhalations are visible in the air. Now they stride away, Leaving the other rangers nonplussed. Yoshi: (softly) Loser. Mordecai: (softly) Jerk. They whirl to face one another. Yoshi and Mordecai: What did you say?!? They go face to face. The background turns red again. Yoshi: Do you have a problem, Bird Brain?! Mordecai: Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel! This hits him the wrong way. Cut to the others against the wall. Sight gag, They have become scared infants, With the pair's shadows thrown across them as rough caricatures. Yoshi: Well, You're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like sinking socks! Mordecai: You're dump, You're lazy, You got no taste in music! The sight gag ends as the camera shifts to frame all five again. Yoshi: I don't even know why Palutena wanted you to be on this team! Mordecai: That makes two of us! I QUIT!! These two words leave the rest of the group staring wide-eyed in total shock. His silhouette stalks away from theirs against a blue field and Robbie hangs his head. Fade to black as the sound of machinery makes itself heard. Seiya Kisaragi: Well, you two don't get any bad ideas. Rigby: Man, Mordecai and I just got back together again. Honey Kisaragi: Well don't quarrel too much. Both: AAAAaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww! The next day after he left Data Squad, Rigby was at the park where Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost waited for them. Benson: Well, Look who's here to pay a visit. Rigby: Where's Mordecai? I gotta convinced him to come back to CHS. Skips: Well, To tell you the truth, Rigby, I don't think he's ever gonna come out again, After what happened yesterday. Pops: I just don't understand why he's so upset. Miki Saotome: He and Yoshi had a big fight earlier ago. Natsuko Aki: It's true. Benson: Mordecai is up stairs, Rigby. You're welcome to try and talk some sense into him. Rigby: Okay, Benson, I'll try. Just upstairs, Rigby came to see Mordecai as he knocked. Rigby: Uh... Mordecai, You in there? Mordecai: Door's open, Rigby... Rigby: Listen, Mordecai, Robbie and the gang want you to come back, The team's never the same without you. But, Mordecai said nothing. Rigby: Come on, Man. Yoshi's probably hurt without you. Mordecai: .... I'd just need some time alone, Rigby. And tell Rob and the others that I'm never coming back. Rigby: Think about it, Mordecai. We're never better off without you, And never will be. And Rigby went downstairs giving his best friend some space. Meanwhile, Palutena went to the hidden room. Lady Palutena: Interesting, I've never seen anything like it. Then, She discovered a Crystal Flower Portal Dome. Lady Palutena: Incredibal, I have to ensure that the Cystal Flower dosen't fall into evil hands. Back at the Park, Pit arrived just in time to backup Mordecai and Rigby. Pit: Hello, Everyone. Skips: Pit, Long time no see. Pops: My word, Skips. Do you know him? Skips: Yeah, He and I were old pals when I was summoned by Palutena. Nikolai: So, you're name's Pit. Pit: That's right. I'm Pit. Listen, I have to talk to you guys about something. Muscle Man: We're listening. Eileen: What is it, Pit? Pit: Well, Just to inform you all, Mordecai and Riby are part of the Data Squad Rangers. Can trust any of you for their support? Benson: What for, Pit? We've got a lot of work at the Park. Pit: Don't worry, It will be in good hands as long as you support the Data Squad Power Rangers. Who's with me? Pops: Of course, Pit, We'd be delighted. Skips: Sounds good to me. Muscle Man: You bet, Bro. High Five Ghost: Okay. Nikolai: I am with you all to the end. Margaret: I'm in. Eileen: Me too. CJ: Same here. Benson: (sighed) As long as the Park stays in good hands, Count me in. At the CHS Cafeteria, Robbie and the others were worried about Mordecai and Yoshi being separated. Robbie Diaz: I just don't understand why wouldn't Mordecai and Yoshi get along in the first place. Amy Rose: Me either, I just hope Rigby could do his best and bring them together. Honey Kisaragi: Yeah, He is not happy today with Mordecai all the time. Yoshi: Who cares, We don't even need him anyway, it's his fault that always jeopardizes all our missions. Gmerl: Okay, Yosh. Whatever you say, Nobody was talking about him.. Matsuri Hikawa: Well, Don't you say that, Yoshi! That is not good for your Friend! (yells at Yoshi) Yoshi: (starts to think about Mordecai's well being) Suddenly, Biff Tannan come towards after Robbie. Biff Tannan: Hey, Diaz, You and I have a score to settle. Robbie Diaz: Forget it, Biff. I'd rather get us both in trouble. Biff Tannan: What's the matter, Diaz? Are you being a Chicken? He stops and hears Biff. Biff Tannan: Yeah, That's what I thought, Nothing but a little Chicken? Robbie Diaz: (turns around and stares at Biff) Nobody... Calls me... Chicken, Not even you, Tannan. Biff Tannan: Let's settle this... Right now. Robbie Diaz: You want it, You got it... Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Don't do it. Robbie Diaz: Sunset, Stay back. Then, Sunset was worried about him. So, She sits back down. The Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Robbie Diaz: Alright, The first moves yours. Biff Tannan: With pleasure. Just as Biff was about to hit, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts